Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena
by thaliagrace04
Summary: As the Greek and Roman campers work to unite against Gaea, evil forces are at work even in their own camps. Campers are turned aginst one other; Romans vs. Greeks, Romans vs. Romans, Greeks vs. Greeks . . And what of Annabeth? How will she face her fate?


**Hey guys :) I know I always start a story, publish a few chapters, and then kind of abandon the story for long periods of time . . . But this time is different - I swear! I'm really motivated with this story, and at my new school I have a lot more free time, so I think I'll do a lot better on this story. I'm even working on a new chapter for "History Repeating."**

**Anyway . . . I finished reading _The Son of Neptune _the day I got it, and, of course, I went on to FFnet to see if there were any good fics for _The Mark of _Athena up yet. There were good stories, but they were supers hort and some were just weird . . . so I figure, why don't I just write my own? Let's see how it works out. I've nver written one of these before . . . where you try to guess what'll happen next . . . **

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy my stab at _The Mark of Athena!_ I'm looking forward to your reviws!**

**ThaliaGrace04**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish it was true . . . I do not own The Heroes of Olympus, _The Mark of Athena, _an iPhone, BerryBlast lip gloss ( and matching blush [ are these even real? ] ), or any famous thingamabob mentioned below.**

I

Annabeth

Her breath left her entirely as Annabeth gazed out across the blue sky. As she stared across the endless expanse of clouds and air, all thoughts of Percy, all worries about Camp Jupiter . . . everything disappeared, as if it were just her on the _Argo__II_, sailing across the blue sky as smoothly as if they were cutting through the waves of the sea. But the thought of the sea just turned her thoughts back to Percy.

She hadn't seen him for almost _nine__months_. She doubt he even remembered her, if Jason's progress was anything to go by. She had spent the last month or so bracing herself for the possibility of Percy not yet regaining his memories; she couldn't count the number of times they had attempted to reassure her otherwise.

"Quit your fussing – It makes me sick. Everything will be fine."

Annabeth glanced out of the corner of her eye to find Clarisse leaning casually against the railing. "Someone has to do it."

Clarisse just rolled her eyes at Annabeth's words. "Whatever you say, Princess. Just keep in mind that Prissy isn't our only problem." With that, Clarisse punched Annabeth's arm (it was sure to bruise) and sauntered off.

"I think that may have been the single most civil conversation we've ever had," Annabeth mumbled to herself.

Annabeth thought back on Clarisse's words. Annabeth knew that no matter how hard her shell was, everyone could see right through her. Right then and there, Annabeth silently promised there would be no more sulking. From then on, she would be Annabeth Chase, Hero of Olympus. Not Annabeth Chase, soppy girlfriend of the (missing) Percy Jackson. She was an independent, strong, intelligent girl. She had to be strong; she had to help the rest of the "Greek ambassador's" through the next couple of days. In a way, she was the undisputed leader.

She couldn't let them down. Not again.

As Annabeth thought, she spotted a sort of town in the distance. _The_town. She could feel it. They had arrived at Camp Jupiter. Annabeth turned to the rest of the passengers of the flying ship. "Guys, take a look at this."

The daughter of Athena was in awe. The town – small _city_ – was nothing like Camp Half-Blood. At all. Whereas the Greek camp was sprawling and mismatched, Camp Jupiter's layout resembled a grid. Even from a distance Annabeth could see that shine of the clean white buildings.

Annabeth could see three main areas. One (the largest) looked like a min-replica of Ancient Rome. On a hill south of the small city Annabeth could discern buildings with the characteristics of Roman temples.

She glanced next to her to find herself surrounded by the ship's fifteen passengers. Twelve for the twelve Olympians. Three surplus. There was herself, Jason, and Leo, obviously. Chiron had gained permission from Mr. D to accompany the demigods to the Roman establishment The others included Piper, Grover, Katie Gardner, Travis and Connor Stoll, Clarisse, Pollux, Will Solace, Lou Ellen, and Macy Guetta.

As Annabeth looked around at the faces of her comrades and friends, realization hit her like a brick. "Leo," she started, "who's steering the ship? And who's keeping it in the air?" She looked pointedly at Jason as she said that last part.

The two boys were obviously off running rampant in their thoughts, as Leo only responded with, "Autopilot," without even blinking.

Apparently Annabeth wasn't the only one to find this the least bit concerning, because Katie spoke up.

"Um, Leo? I vaguely remember Piper telling me that you never got around to installing that. . . ?"

Leo shook his head and took a step backward. "Oh. Oh . . . right."

Piper rolled her eyes, saying, "Really, Leo? And people think _I__'__m_the airhead."

Jason chuckled beside her, as did the rest of the demigods. Just then, Chiron slowly cantered up a ramp and onto the main deck. "Might I inquire as to why we are descending while headed in the opposite direction of the Roman encampment? Don't tell me, Leo, that you've changed your mind of us now of all moments?" the centaur questioned, eyes twinkling.

"_Ay__dios__mío.__.__.__._Be right back_.__.__.__.__" _With that, Leo scurried off, Jason in his wake.

Travis spoke up, saying, "I'm glad to know that my life is in the hands if someone as focused and put-together as him."

Piper elbowed the elder Stoll brother in the side. "Watch it, monkey . Don't make me face reacquaint you with Aphrodite's permanent make-up line." She smirked, as did Annabeth. That girls sure knows how to get her way, Annabeth thought.

Connor blanched. "Who the hell told Barbie about that?" he demanded accusingly. The group dissolved into laughter.

Annabeth chuckled. "Connor, do you know how proud the Aphrodite girls are of that stunt? Do you really think they would gossip about it? Or put it on their résumé?"

Chiron joined in the laughter. "I vaguely recall Mr. D talking about certain pictures he has on his iPhone of Connor's BerryBlast lip gloss and matching blush. . . ."

Macy snorted. "I'm concerned that you even know what those _are_, old man."

Annabeth smiled. It had been a long, strained trip; everyone had been stir-crazy the last couple of days. She was happy to see everyone acting like themselves again. Annabeth separated herself from the group and joined Leo and Jason.

"Oh, hey, Annabeth," Leo greeted the daughter of Athena. "We should land in . . . eh . . . about 5 minutes, I'd say. Excited?" Leo grinned at her from the steering wheel.

Annabeth joined him, and looked out across the magnificent ship. "I'd be willing to bet anything that I have nothing on Jason over there." She tossed the blonde-haired boy a smile, and he returned a tense attempt.

"I just can;t wait until we have Percy on board. The he can do all the smooth sailing."

At the mention of Percy, a pang went through Annabeth's chest.

Leo had built this ship with two alternative forms of travel: overseas or through the air. They couldn't very well risk going over land, as that was Gaea's terrain (and that would likely end in disaster). Leo figured that with the help of the sons of two-thirds of the Big Three, they could easily fix that problem.

These boys really came in handy.

Annabeth put her hand on Leo's arm. "This ship is amazing. Really – I'm still in awe, Leo."

Leo's already dark skin reddened. "Oh – um, it was nothing. Seriously. " He let out a nervous laugh.

Annabeth laughed at his behavior. "Yeah, whatever you say, Valdez. Hey, you want me to tell the others to prepare for landing and all that?"

Leo nodded and winked. "Sure thing, Cap'n."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but left the two boys to do their magic. After she warned everyone of their impending arrival (and threatened Clarisse, Travis and Connor to behave), Annabeth returned to where Leo and Jason were. "Ready, boys?"

Jason smirked at her, his concentration never wavering. "I think I should be the one asking you that, Captain. But I'm sure you get along just fine with your Roman cousins," he teased.

Annabeth smirked back. "I think I can handle a couple of Romans, Jason. Question is: can they handle a daughter of Athena?"

Leo looked up at her pouting. "'Ey, wha' 'bout me?"

"Shut up and drive, Valdez."

"Isn't that a Rihanna song?"

}{}{}{}{}{

Piper was having a minor freakout, Annabeth could tell that much. Piper had come to her just days before they left for Camp Jupiter, ranting about some girl Jason had mentioned in passing named Reyna. Apparently Jason remembers her – which is good, the remembering – but Piper had come to the conclusion that she was an old flame of his.

"What if he chooses her over me?" Piper had moaned.

Annabeth wondered the same thing – what if Percy had found some pretty Roman girl to replace Annabeth? What if he didn't remember her at all? What if –

Annabeth was torn out of her reverie by a shout. "Hold your fire, Romans!" a female voice commanded.

Annabeth had been a double take. Where had _she_ been? Now they only about twenty or so feet above the ground – the ground being the middle of the freaking city. Smooth, Valdez. Real smooth.

Annabeth's heart raced. This it it, she thought. This is what they've been working for.

_Breathe,__Annabeth,__breath._

In the back of Annabeth's mind, she registered Jason shouting something about holding on.

_Like__I__could__let__go_, she said, already gripping the railing. The wary faces of Roman campers came into view as the _Argo__II_ landed with a soft _thud_. Annabeth turned to the rest of the Greek demigods.

Chiron spoke. "Annabeth, Jason, you two will lead us off the ship."

Annabeth's brow furrowed. He was their leader. Why wouldn't _he_lead the way? "But, Chiron – "

Chiron cut her off with a smile smile, and urged her on. "Just go, Annabeth."

Jason joined her at the railing. Annabeth looked at him and took a deep breath. Her hand brushed his. He flashed her a small smile as Leo pressed a button, lowering a ramp from the ship to the ground. I nodded at Jason, and together we walked, side by side, into the Roman camp. As Annabeth and Jason came into view of the campers, Annabeth could hear the occasional gasps and comments of the Romans.

"Oh my god . . . is that really him?"

"That can't be Jason! It's impossible"

"No, no – I swear it's him! He's back!"

"Do you think the Greeks kidnapped him?"

"What's he doing with that _graecus_?"

The voice from earlier rang out. "Finally decided to return, Grace?"

Jason let out a breath as a girl stepped from the ring of people. "Reyna."

The girl was beautiful. Her long black curls were pulled back halfway, the rest hanging dawn her back in a curtain of ringlets. She had dark, piercing eyes that stood out from her lightly tanned face. Her golden armor peeked out from underneath a purple toga garnished with an assortment of medals.

But Annabeth wasn't looking at Reyna.

From beside the beautiful girl, a boy's sea green eyes locked with hers. He offered her a crooked grin.

"Hey, Annabeth."

How she wanted to hit him.

Instead he stepped toward her, and she swallowed. She could feel everyone's eyes on them, curious about what supposedly one of their own was doing being so friendly with a Greek, but she couldn't find it in herself to care as he lowered his head to hers. Their lips moved together in such a way that no one would have guessed they have been apart for close to nine months. Here hands were in his hair, and his hands on her waist when Clarisse spoke.

"You know, we _do_ have things to do, lovebirds. Get it together or get a room."

Annabeth could almost hear Piper's eyes roll.

"Good to see you too, Clarisse," Percy responded sarcastically.

She reluctantly pulled away from Percy, breathing hard. "Glad to see you remember me, Seaweed Brain."

Percy grinned down at her, eyes sparkling. He had grown, she noticed. "I could never forget you, Wise Girl."

Grover bleated from behind them. "Hey, doesn't your best friend get a hello?"

Travis and Connor snickered. "I hope it's not a repeat of Annabeth's," Connor stage-whispered. Katie hit him upside the head.

"Shut up, moron."

Travis pouted from beside his younger brother and pulled Katie to his side. "I thought _I_ was your moron."

Katie snorted and her eyes. "Now is seriously _not_ the time, Travis."

Chiron cleared his throat from the rear of the group, and all eyes landed on him. A few of the Romans drew their weapons. Most took steps back. Percy held up his hands. "Chill, people. He's one of the good guys." He turned to Reyna. "He;s the activities director at Camp Half-Blood. Could you tell them to back off a little?"

Reyna narrowed her eyes at Chiron. Without looking at Percy, she replied, "He's a centaur, Percy."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but Chiron just chuckled and said, "Well spotted, my dear." Reyna's eyes narrowed further, but Chiron continued without blinking. "Ah, yes, you must be one of the praetors of this fine demigod establishment. Might I inquire as to your colleague's identity?"

"That would be me," Percy stated, raising his hand.

Jason's jaw clenched from beside Annabeth and he turned to Reyna. "You replaced me?"

Reyna's eyes flashed. "It had been close to nine months, Jason. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't very well be praetor alone. Yesterday was the Feast of Fortuna." The female praetor turned her eyes to the heavens, then glanced around at the rest of the camp. She lowered her voice, saying, "We'll talk later." She turned to the rest of the Greeks, her eyes lingering on Annabeth. Her eyes turned cold and hard. "I am Reyna, praetor of the Twelfth Legion. Welcome to Camp Jupiter, demigods."

Assuming introductions were in order, Annabeth stood a little straighter. "I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and architect of Olympus."

Many of the Romans raised their eyes at her introduction.

Reyna narrowed her eyes. "You Greeks introduce yourself by your godly lineage?"

Annabeth's eyebrows shot up up. "Of course. That's how we're separated at Camp Half-Blood. I assume you do it differently here?"

Reyna sniffed. "Yes. We give our cohorts. For example, I am of the Second Cohort. Percy is a centurion of the Fifth Cohort. But, if parentage is your way . . . I am a daughter of the war goddess Bellona."

Grover stepped forward, and someone in the crowd snickered. He bleated before speaking. "Um, I'm Grover Underwood, satyr, member of the Council of Cloven Elders and Lord of the Wild."

At Grover's title the snickering stopped.

Katie looked around anxiously as she introduced herself. "My name is Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter."

Travis and Connor both waved "hi" to the crowd.

"I'm Travis Stoll – " The older brother started.

Connor cut in."And I'm Connor Stoll."

"Sons of Hermes," they finished in unison. "Best god around," one added.

Katie rolled her eyes. Personally, Annabeth thought that if the daughter of Demeter did that anymore, she'd fall over.

Macy stepped forward, flicking her dark brown hair over her shoulder and batting her eyes at anything in pants. "I'm Macy Guetta, daughter of Persephone. Consider me an . . . ambassador for the King and Queen of the Underworld." She smirked and stepped back.

A girl behind her snickered. "Whatever you say, Mace." She pursed her lips and rested a manicured hand on her hip. "Lou Ellen Stapp, daughter of Hecate, at your service."

Clarisse pushed her aside and stated roughly, "Clarisse LaRue. Daughter of Ares.

A Latino boy strutted over to where Reyna was standing. He grasped her hand in his and bent low as he brushed his lips against the back of her hand. "_Mi__reina_, my name is Leonardo Valdez. But you, beautiful, can call me Leo. " He winked at her and flashed a grin in her direction.

Annabeth laughed to herself as the praetor's lip curled in distaste and she shook him off like a bug. "I suggest you go stand back with your comrades, _graecus._"

The rest of the demigods from Camp Half-Blood burst into laughter, obviously amused by yet another of Leo's rejections. Leo nodded dejectedly and went to stand next to Piper, arms crossed.

Piper, still giggling, tried to speak in between her laughter. "Piper McLean . . . Daughter . . . of Aphrodite . . ."

Will Solace straightened and offered a crooked grin to the crowd, causing the Roman girls to swoon and the Greek girls to shake their heads at Will. "Will Solace, son of Apollo, god of the sun, prophecy, healing, music – "

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Seriously dude? This could take all day."

Will's grin stopped sparkling, and he shot Percy a frustrated look.

Pollux scuffed the toe of his sneakers against the ground and mumbled something along the lines of, "Son of Dionysus. Name's Pollux Ceriotti."

Jason stepped into the middle of the ring of spectators. "For those who don;t remember me, I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, _former__ – _" he shot Percy a glare " – praetor of the Twelfth Legion, centurion of the First Cohort, defeater of the Titan Krios."

Annabeth rolled her eyes – would the world ever stop spinning?

Just then a figure darted down the ramp connecting the _Argo__II_to the Forum (Annabeth assumed that's what this area was, if she had her Roman history right; which, of course, she did), tripped at the bottom, but regained their balance and hurried to Annabeth's side. The redhead stage-whispered, "I fell asleep – did I miss anything?"

Reyna gave the girl a once over, giving her paint splattered jeans a dubious look. "And who might this be?"

The redhead's gaze went to Reyna. "Oh. Oh, right. May name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and I am the Oracle of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo. Nice to meet you . . . ?"

Annabeth gave her a look that said, "I'll tell you later."

"Oh. Nevermind."

Reyna threw Annabeth a looked that made it obvious that the girl had caught that look, and didn't like it. "Olympian parent?"

Percy cut in. "She's a mortal." He gave Rachel a grin. She waggled her fingers at him playfully.

Reyna looked at the girl with part, contempt, awe, and disbelief. "Now, if you'll spare us anymore introductions – "

"Maybe you could could hold off for a few more?"

The interruption had come from the outskirts of the crowd. The bystanders moved so that an aisle of sorts was formed for the "intruders." Through the gap came a dozen or so adolescent girls dressed in white t-shirts, silvery camo pants, and black combat boots. Many of the girls held hunting falcons on their shoulders and arms, and stunning white wolves accompanied them. The girl leading them looked to be about 13 years old with beautiful auburn hair and silvery-yellow eyes. She had a silvery luminescent aura about her that outshone those of all the other girls. She offered a smile of greeting to Reyna, then turned her attentions to the son of Poseidon.

"Hello, Percy Jackson. I'm delighted to find that my stepmother finally woke you."

**So . . . What'dya think? I worked for a couple days on this. I wanted to get it just right. I think (and hope) than it's almost there . . . Some of these characters (Clarisse, Annabeth, Chiron, Jason . . . . ) are so hard to capture in fanfiction. The authors here do a wonderful job, and I hope I've done the characters justice. **

**I would appreciate any feedback you have for me. Flames, constructive criticism . . . a review saying "hi" . . . All welcome:)**

**See you next time.**

**Thalia**


End file.
